


Falling and Fate's Cruel Joke

by OnTheTurningAway



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: All Human, F/M, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheTurningAway/pseuds/OnTheTurningAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward has a hot date with the campus good-time girl. Will the end result be enough to keep him from falling for someone else? Written for the FML contest on fanfiction.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling and Fate's Cruel Joke

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my betas [ArcadianMaggie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcadianMaggie/pseuds/ArcadianMaggie) and **rmhale**. Contest prompt can be found at the end of this story.
> 
> Disclaimer: No profit was made from the writing of this story. All creative rights to the characters and recognizable elements belong to their original creator(s) and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

\---

This had to be the most embarrassing moment of my entire fucking life. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. Again.

"What the hell, Edward?" Rosalie huffed.

"I-I'm sorry, Rose," I muttered, "I don't know what's going on."

I did know, of course, but I sure as hell wasn't going to tell Rose why I couldn't get it up for her. If any girl on campus could give me an erection, it would be the beautiful and sexy Rosalie Hale. She was gorgeous, had a well-deserved reputation for being a good-time girl and made no apologies for it. The simple truth was that I was horny as hell and petrified to admit, even to myself, that I was in the goddamn closet. The way I saw it, I had to be bi, at least. I'd been with a few girls and had liked it, sort of. Who didn't like kissing and groping and getting their dick sucked? Didn't everyone experiment with people of both sexes these days anyway? The fact of the matter was, the opportunity for a nooner with Rosalie Hale had presented itself this morning after class and I knew no remotely straight guy would turn the chance down.

 

It was this apparently misguided analysis of my sexual preference that led me to my current predicament, naked as the day I was born in Rosalie's childhood bedroom, my dick nowhere near hard enough to be useful for what Rose had in mind.

_What the hell!_

It wasn't like I was a virgin. I'd been with a couple of girls in high school and my first two years of college. Granted, I'd been with a few boys, too, and found those experiences far more stimulating, but still... Rosalie Hale was the closest thing I'd ever seen to a fucking goddess and she had brains and a smart mouth to complete the package. This just _had_ to work.

"No offense Edward, but I'm pretty sure your little problem is not about me," she said, clearly annoyed.

"Just give me a minute, Rose," I pleaded as I searched my mental spank bank for images that would get the job done.

_That pretty girl I saw in the cafeteria on Tuesday? Nothing..._

_Victoria Secret models in those high heels and sexy angel wings? Nope..._

_That fuckhot new blonde guy in my organic chemistry lab? Wait, what? Shit._

_We have lift-off!_

Deciding that saving face with Rose was more important than my current sexual identity crisis, I quickly put on a condom and ducked my head back down to kiss her as I stroked her with my fingers.

"Mmm....Edward," she breathed, "that's more like it."

I looked down at Rose for an instant and focused on the blonde hair and blue eyes that reminded me of the guy from class. She moved her hand down to my dick and I realized it was now or never. I could do this...I had to do this.

Squeezing my eyes shut, I took a deep breath and pushed into her quickly, hoping and praying I could get the job done.

_Blonde hair._

_Blue eyes._

_Strong jaw._

_Shit._

_Focus, Edward!_

Just as I felt Rose start to meet my thrusts, I heard the unmistakable sound of the front door opening and closing firmly.

"Rosie?" a gravelly, masculine voice called from downstairs. "Are you here, baby girl?"

"Oh no...no, no, no. Fuck!" Rose whispered in a panicked voice.

"What? Who the fuck is that Rose?" I asked.

"Edward, you need to get the hell out of here, right now," she said as she pushed me off of her and started scrambling to reach her clothes. "Seriously, Edward. Now, before my very strict and overprotective father catches you naked in my room."

"What?" I shouted before I felt Rose's hand clamp over my mouth as I knelt on the bed.

"Look Edward, I'm really sorry about this and I'll try to make it up to you," she said quickly as her eyes darted around the room, "but right now, you need to get the fuck out of here before my father catches you. He was a Navy SEAL, Edward, and I am his only daughter. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

_Well if that's not enough to kill my barely-there erection…_

I pulled off the condom and tossed it in the general direction of Rose's trash can before jumping up off of the bed and grabbing what I could find of my clothes. Throwing on my jeans and t-shirt, I shoved my feet into my socks and shoes and headed for the door.

"How? How the hell do I get out of here, Rose?" I asked in a quiet but frantic tone.

"Go down the back stairs into the kitchen. I'll try to distract him while you sneak out the back door," she said in a frenzied whisper as she pulled on her clothes. "Just go, Edward. Go!"

She opened the door and pointed me in the right direction and without another word, I moved down the staircase as swiftly and quietly as possible. Taking a quick look around the corner at the bottom of the staircase, I walked through the kitchen and made my way to the back door. Just when I thought I was safe, I heard the words that instilled fear in my heart and caused me to freeze on the spot.

"WHERE IS HE?" a booming voice called from the stairwell, followed by hurried, heavy footsteps.

_This cannot be happening!_

Realizing it was now or never, I threw open the back door to make my escape. It didn't matter that I had driven with Rosalie and didn't have my car or that I wasn't completely sure how to get back to campus. I was almost home free and I'd worry about those minor details once I was a safe distance away from the house and the angry, ex-military man who was apparently hot on my trail.

Turning my head to make sure I hadn't been seen, I took a step over the threshold and tumbled down the stairs, feeling the unmistakable snap of my ankle as I fell to the ground.

"Argh!" I yelled, unable to keep silent as shooting pain ran up my leg.

_Fuck!_

As I tried to stand, I heard the terrifying sound of heavy breathing and pounding footsteps following in my wake.

"Daddy, wait!" Rosalie shouted in the background. "We were just studying. Stop!"

Reaching up to grab the iron railing along the steps in an effort to pull myself to a standing position, I got my first glimpse of who could only be the very, very angry Ret. Navy SEAL Mr. Hale. I clutched the railing and managed to lift myself up off of the steps, leaning heavily on the cool metal for support. Realizing it would only be worse if I cowered in fear, I tried to take a step forward and stand up straight. Unfortunately, I had forgotten about my injured ankle just long enough for it to give out beneath me, causing me to stumble forward and fall into Mr. Hale's chest. Pushing me back into an upright position, he took a few shallow breaths and appeared to be trying to calm down.

"S-S-Sir, I can explain," I stuttered as I instinctively thrust my hand out in front of me to shake his. His eyes traveled slowly down my body to my arm before returning to my face with a furious glare. He made no move to shake my outstretched hand and I let it fall limply to my side.

_Fuck!_

"Edward! Are you ok?" I heard Rose ask, her voice filled with fear and concern. Turning my head quickly to acknowledge her, I saw her standing in the doorway behind a beautiful, mature blonde woman who could pass for Rosalie's sister, but was most likely Mrs. Hale.

Turning his head back toward the house, Mr. Hale said, "Lillian, take Rosie back inside. Now. We will sit down and discuss this as a family later. Right now, I have to have a few words with this _Edward_."

With an apologetic glance in my direction, Rosalie mouthed, _"I'm so sorry!"_ before she retreated back into the house with her mother and closed the kitchen door behind them.

"So, Edward is it?" he said, anger flashing in his eyes.

"Yes, sir. Ed-Edward. Edward Cu-Cullen," I stammered as I felt my face flush with mortification.

"Cullen? Are you one of those fancy, high-on-the-hill Cullens that everyone in town can't stop talking about?"

Uh-oh. This was going from bad to worse, if that was even possible. Struggling with both the fear over the situation and the pain I was feeling from my injury, I sucked in a quick breath and replied, "Yes, sir. My family recently relocated here from Chicago and we moved into what used to be the Weber house a few months ago."

"Hrmph..." he muttered. "It figures my daughter would end up being coerced by the wealthy new doctor's son. I don't understand the big deal about doctors. So innocent and trusting, my Rosie."

Biting my lip to stifle a smart remark, I summoned every ounce of self-control to remain silent. If there was one word I would never use to describe Rosalie Hale, it was innocent. Clearing my throat, I opened my mouth to speak but was quickly silenced by the look of pure hatred on Mr. Hale's face. Instinctively, I tried to take a step back to put a little distance between us and winced at the pain in my ankle after putting the slightest amount of weight on it. This was not good.

"Let's not mince words here, Cullen," he said with a grimace. "We both know what was going on in my baby girl's room. I should make you walk out of here like a real man, Edward, but it's clear you need medical attention. I didn't see your car in the driveway and assume you have no way of getting yourself to the hospital, so I'll have to drive you myself."

"That's okay, sir. I can contact my father or find another way..." I trailed off, silenced by his angry glare. The last thing I wanted to do was spend time in an enclosed space with the father of the girl I had been naked with just a few minutes before, but something in his expression told me that it would not be wise to argue the point.

"Go to the front of the house and get in the goddamn car, Edward," he said with authority. "You do _not_ want to argue with me right now."

Foregoing all dignity, I silently turned and made my way toward the front of the house, alternating between an agonizing limp and embarrassing one-footed hops. Somehow managing to reach the driveway without falling over, I spotted a generic, gray, four door sedan parked behind Rosalie's car, the kind of mid-grade American model you'd find at any rental agency. Letting out a sigh of relief, I leaned against the car for a moment before opening the passenger side door and settling in the front seat. I fixed my gaze on the key-lock to the glove box and wrung my hands nervously as I waited for Mr. Hale to join me in the car, wondering if he was trying to make me sweat by prolonging the agony this drive would surely bring.

 _Mission accomplished_.

A few moments later, he opened the driver's side door and got in. Still looking at the fixed point in front of me, I saw him turn his head slightly in my peripheral vision. I waited for what I was sure would be the tongue lashing of the century but he just said, "Cullen, I don't think you want to be within arm's length of me right now and I sure as hell know I don't want to be anywhere near you. Back seat."

Without a word, I managed to get out of the car and settle in the back seat, pressing myself up against the door in an effort to put as much distance between myself and Mr. Hale as possible.

The short drive to the medical center passed in virtual silence, minus the unintelligible muttering and grumbling coming from the front seat. Pulling to a halt in front of the Emergency Room entrance, Mr. Hale turned to face me, his eyes shooting daggers at my own.

"Now you listen to me Edward Cullen," he said with a sneer. "You stay the hell away from my Rosie. I don't know what you did to get her to fall for your smooth talk but whatever it was, it stops _now_. If I ever hear your name spoken in my house again or see my Rosie shed one tear over you, I will hunt you down, find you and make you suffer. Do you understand me, boy?"

Paralyzed with fear and certain my mouth was hanging open, I made an unsuccessful attempt to reply and was barely able to nod my head in acknowledgment of what he'd just said.

"Good. Now get the fuck out of the goddamn car before I beat the living hell out of you," he growled.

With a quick, "Yes, sir," I threw open the car door and stumbled onto the sidewalk. I barely had time to turn around and shut the door before the squeal of tires assaulted my ears and I lost my balance, ending up in a heap on the pavement.

"Hey! Watch it!" a voice yelled from behind me as I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder. "Are you okay? Let me help you up."

"No, I am definitely not okay. This is, without a doubt, the worst day of my entire fucking life," I said with a grimace. I turned my body to try to get up and found myself looking at the most beautiful face I'd ever seen. He had blonde hair, a lightly tanned complexion, intense blue-gray eyes and lips so pink and perfect I was unable to contain the moan that bubbled up in my throat.

_Fuck. Me. No really…please?_

He smiled at me with a little chuckle and I couldn't stop myself from saying, "The worst day of my life is suddenly getting much, _much_ better."

Fucking hell. That smile. There wasn't a mouth on earth sexier than the one before my eyes. The things I wanted to do to that mouth...

I heard him take a sharp breath and I realized I must have said the last part of my daydream out loud. I felt my face flush instantly and shook my head at my inability to keep it together in front of this gorgeous man.

"I am _so_ sorry. I don't know what came over me," I said sheepishly. "Please, if you would just help me inside? It seems like the perfect location to die from embarrassment."

"Don't be embarrassed…, " he trailed off with a smirk, quirking his head to one side questioningly.

"Oh, it's Edward. Edward Cullen," I said, "and I'm fairly certain that death by humiliation is all that is on the menu for me today. And you are?"

"Jasper. Dr. Jasper Whitlock, actually," he said as he reached out to lift me up. "Come on, Edward, let's get you inside and I'll take care of you myself."

Realizing I had yet to tear my eyes away from his beautiful face, I let him help me up as I allowed my gaze to travel up and down Jasper's body. I was not disappointed. He was tall, thin but not skinny, and even under his clothing and white coat, I could tell his muscles were well defined. It was just my luck that this perfect specimen was seeing me at my absolute worst.

Making our way into the Emergency Room, I took full advantage of Jasper's unspoken offer to lean on him as he wrapped his arm around my waist to help alleviate the weight on my ankle. I loved the feel of his firm body next to mine and relished the heat that I could feel through his clothes. Giving him an abbreviated recap of my injury, I left out all details except that I had clumsily taken a tumble down some stairs.

As I filled out the necessary paperwork, I found myself casting frequent glances at Jasper as he stood waiting for me at the intake desk, and was pleased to catch him looking back at me almost every time. Just as I finished the last of the ridiculous number of hospital forms, Jasper approached me with a wheelchair and told me he was taking me to a private exam room, as the ER beds were all occupied. I sighed quietly, thinking that I'd probably let Jasper take me anywhere, injured ankle or not.

Making small talk as we headed toward the elevator bank, Jasper explained that he would do a quick assessment of my injury and then take me to get an x-ray of my ankle. I was pretty sure it was broken and that I would be going back to school in a cast, but the thought of how difficult it would be to get around was completely overshadowed by the idea of spending the next few hours with Jasper. We took the elevator up a few floors and I was ushered into an examination room in a quiet section of the hospital.

Wheeling me over to the examination table, Jasper helped me out of the chair and up onto the padded, cool metal surface, raising the back so I was in a semi-upright position. After stepping away to wash and dry his hands at the sink, Jasper returned to the end of the table and began his preliminary analysis of my injury. The feeling of him removing my shoe and sock, followed by his warm hands on my calf as he rolled up my pant-leg, was enough to cause me to have shift discreetly as I adjusted myself through the thick denim of my jeans.

"I'm sorry to say that I'm pretty sure it's broken, Edward," he said with a frown. "We'll need to get an x-ray to be sure so let me step out and get that set up. I don't want to have to move you until it's necessary. "

I nodded before I watched as he turned and walked out of the room, marveling at how attentive this gorgeous man was being to a college kid with a relatively minor injury. The feeling of his soft hands on my foot and leg had been incredible and I felt myself hardening at the thought of those hands touching other parts of my body.

_Jesus, Edward. Get it together. You know nothing about this guy and hasn't your dick, in various states of hardness, gotten you into enough trouble today?_

A few minutes later, Jasper entered the room carrying two small cups. The door opened again and a man in scrubs walked in pushing a cart with some type of machine on it.

"You are in luck, Edward. I managed to snag Tyler here in the hall and he graciously offered to bring in the portable x-ray machine so we wouldn't have to move you. I also brought you something for the pain. I'll most likely prescribe something stronger when we know exactly what we're dealing with, but this should take the edge off."

"Thank you. I'm not too much of a man to admit that my ankle hurts like a son of a bitch," I said, taking the pills and washing them down with the small cup of water.

Tyler and I quickly exchanged pleasantries before he put his head down and got to work, placing the radiation vest over my torso and adjusting the panels as needed to get the necessary images. As much as I was enjoying Jasper's company, I had to wonder how he was able to spend all of this time on one patient. I wasn't sure how to address him in front of a colleague, so I went with the safe, professional choice.

"Dr. Whitlock?" I asked. "I truly appreciate everything you've done for me this afternoon but I would understand completely if you had to get back to your other patients."

A faint blush colored his cheeks before he said, "Umm…I am actually off the clock, Edward. I was on my way out earlier but I couldn't just leave you on the pavement. So, unless you'd rather see another physician, I'm all yours."

_Fuck. Me. Now._

_How can he say that to me with poor Tyler in the room? The guy is just trying to help out the doc and is going to get electrocuted from all of the sexual energy buzzing around the room!_

"Oh! Well…no, of course not! I mean, no, I don't want to see anyone else," I said, stumbling over my words and failing to keep my composure. I could not believe this gorgeous man, who took pity on me in the Emergency Room patient drop-off area, was sticking around just for _me_? I was shocked, but also thrilled that this crazy attraction and desire to spend time together under any circumstances was not all one-sided. It was impossible to miss the quiet snicker that escaped Tyler's lips but I was too happy to care what the tech thought of our flirtation.

_This is what has been missing, what I've been looking for and couldn't find with even the hottest girl on campus. This guy is incredible and I want him so fucking much that I can't control the fact that my dick has been hard since I met him. Thank you heavy radiation vest for playing the part of my camouflage._

We passed the time with small talk while Tyler finished taking the x-ray images and told Jasper he would page him when they were ready for viewing. Completely wrapped up in sharing meaningless details about our lives, we were both startled at the sound of Jasper's pager going off a short while later. He stepped out once again to examine the results of my x-ray film and I found myself dozing off on the exam table while waiting for him to return.

Not knowing or caring how much time had passed, I was awakened by a smooth, warm hand brushing against my cheek. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Jasper standing over me as I felt his hand move up to push my hair off of my face. For several moments, he stood there, running his fingers through my hair, his eyes trained on my face but seemingly lost in thought. His eyes met mine and he appeared to snap out of whatever daze he was in, saying, "Oh! Edward, I apologize. I didn't mean to startle you. I'm sorry to say your ankle is indeed broken. The tech from Ortho is going to page me when she's on her way down to put on your cast."

Shaking my head to both clear it and respond to him, I smiled softly and murmured, "It's okay, you didn't startle me. It was a very nice way to be woken up."

His gaze was intense, his eyes never breaking contact with mine. As much as I felt like I could stare into his eyes forever, I was distracted by the sight of him pursing those fucking perfect lips. He opened and closed his mouth a few times as if he wanted to say something but was struggling to get the words out. I wanted to say something to encourage him but remained silent as I looked at him with a hopeful expression on my face.

Seeming to find the courage to voice what he wanted to say, I heard him whisper, "Edward, I… I… nevermind. I shouldn't…," he trailed off, finally pulling his eyes away from mine, a defeated look on his face.

"What is it? Please, Jasper, what were you going to say?" I said in a soft voice, hoping my persistence didn't break the quiet mood in the room.

_Fuck. Don't let me have ruined this. I have never wanted anyone this much._

Apparently, I'd said what he needed to hear. The floodgates opened and a jumble of words poured out of his mouth. "It's just…god Edward. You're fucking gorgeous and so goddamn sexy and I am trying my best to remain professional here but all I can think about is that beautiful blush on your cheeks and how much I want to kiss you, how much I want to bend you over this fucking table and make you scream my name," he said with a groan as he pulled his hands through his hair.

As I opened my mouth to speak, a look of horror passed over Jasper's face as he exclaimed, "Jesus, what was I thinking? I'm sorry, Edward. This is so wrong. You are a patient under my care and this is wildly inappropriate on my part."

Grabbing his hand as he started to pull back, I brought it to my lips and placed a wet kiss in his palm. "Don't," I said quietly. "Don't pull away from me. I feel the same way about you. I want you so fucking badly, Jasper. I've had a fucking hard on since you touched my shoulder on the sidewalk."

"Fuck Edward," he groaned as he leaned in closer to my body, his erection pressing firmly into my arm. It was too much. I had been in a state of arousal to some degree for fucking hours I wanted him so badly that I couldn't resist moving my hand to touch him through the soft fabric of his pants.

"Ugh, Edward. What are you doing?" he moaned as I reached out to undo his button and zipper with one hand and continued stroking his hard length with the other.

"Jesus, Edward. What are you trying to do to me? We can't do this...I work here and you're my patient. Fuck, that feels so good," he panted out as I pushed his pants and boxer shorts down his thighs exposing his erection to me. Instead of responding, I brought my hand to my mouth and licked my palm several times before lowering it to his waist and taking his cock in my hand. Our groans filled the silence of the room as I began slowly pumping his shaft, running my thumb around the head, then increasing the pressure on the upstroke and twisting my palm over his head on the way back down.

I wanted nothing more than to lean over and taste Jasper, but that would have to wait for another time as I was still somewhat incapacitated by my injury. Feeling Jasper thrusting into my hand, I increased the pace and pressure of my strokes. His movements became erratic and all conversation stopped except for his occasional grunts and moans when I touched a particularly sensitive spot.

"Edward...Your hand feels so fucking good on me. I'm so close," he gasped.

"Jesus Jasper you are so sexy. I can't wait to see you come for me," I said with a groan as his eyes closed and he let his chin fall to his chest. After a few more pumps of his cock, he let out a strained, " _Coming..._ " before releasing into the palm of my other hand. I continued to stroke him through his orgasm until he collapsed on the side of the table, his arms holding him upright as he tried to recover from his release.

Surfacing briefly from the lust filled haze of the room, I realized I had practically assaulted Jasper at his workplace and began to apologize for taking advantage of the situation. Jasper moved away from the exam table without another word and I immediately regretted being so forward. Walking over to the sink, he pulled a few sheets of paper toweling from the dispenser, wet them and cleaned himself up before pulling his boxers and pants back up over his hips. Buttoning his pants, he brought a few clean, damp sheets over to me and silently set about removing the evidence of his release from my hands before throwing the paper into the waste can.

"Jasper...God, I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry for..." I stammered, cut off by his lips connecting with mine in a searing kiss. I immediately opened my mouth to him and moaned as his tongue caressed mine, still so aroused by his presence in light of what had just transpired between us.

He pulled away slowly, saying, "Do not even think of apologizing for that Edward. That was the hottest fucking thing that has ever happened to me in my life and I could have stopped things easily if I had wanted to." He kissed me once again and said in a husky tone, "Thank you for that, Edward. Now, what do you say to me taking care of you?"

Letting out a quiet moan, I whispered, "Fuck yes. I need you to touch me, Jasper."

At that moment, Jasper's pager sounded again and I heard him mutter, "Shit," under his breath. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news again Edward, but the tech is on her way to put on your cast. She'll be here any minute so I don't have time to, um, alleviate the pressure."

"Fuck! What am I supposed to do about this?" I exclaimed, pointing at my obvious erection.

Jasper hurried around the room and grabbed a couple of clean sheets from the drawer under the sink, placing them over my lap saying, "Sorry Edward. It's the best I can do under the circumstances. Would it be easier for you if I left the room?"

"Easier? Maybe, but I don't want you to go just yet, if that's okay?" I said questioningly. "I already have the hard on. I might as well enjoy the inspiration while I get my ankle wrapped up."

Laughing, he said, "Not a problem. I already told you I'm not officially supposed to be here so I'm yours until you can get out of this place."

"Ah, Jasper? It's probably not the best idea to say things like 'I'm yours' while I'm in my current state," I said with a gulp as I felt my cheeks reddening.

"Right, sorry," he said as we heard a firm knock on the door. The tech from Ortho entered the room and immediately got to work with a minimum of fuss and small talk. Jasper pulled a chair up to the table and we spent the next hour or so talking about inconsequential things as my lower leg and foot were tightly wrapped in bandages and plaster. As Jasper got up to write something in my chart, the tech prepared to leave the room with as little fanfare as had occurred when she arrived. Something must have caught her eye because her breathing hitched and she motioned for Jasper to approach her. I saw her whisper something quietly and his cheeks flush as he thanked her for letting him know before sending her on her way out of the room.

"What was that all about?" I asked as I tried to swing my body around to get up off of the table.

"Yes, well, it seems I had forgotten to zip up my fly earlier and Ms. Stanley was alerting me to that fact," he said with a grin. "The word on the street is that she's after me. This might have made her night."

"Little does she know," I said as I licked my lips gazing down at Jasper's still unzipped fly.

"Yeah, after our little display earlier in front of Tyler, I can't imagine the gossip mill isn't already hard at work churning out rumors about the new doctor in town," he said with a wry smile. "So listen, Edward," he said as he zipped up his pants and moved to the sink to wash his hands, "I know this is all sorts of backwards, but I'd really like to get to know you better. I'd like to take you to dinner sometime soon. What do you say?"

Get to know him better? Fuck yes, I'd like to get to know him better. He was absolutely gorgeous, smart and sexier than anyone I'd ever met. I'd like to know what it felt like to have that beautiful cock somewhere other than in my hand. Thinking this might be a poor choice of words, instead I said, "I'd like that, Jasper."

"Okay. Good. Well, I think it's about time to get you out of here," he said as he flashed me the same beautiful smile I'd see a few hours earlier when we'd first met. We quickly shared our contact information before he handed me my crutches and a prescription for pain medication.

Exchanging a quick smile, we exited the exam room and made our way slowly to the elevator bank, taking a little more time than usual as I got used to walking with my crutches. He pushed the button to call the elevator and as we waited he asked, "Do you have a way of getting home, Edward?" concern clearly evident in his voice. "I only ask because it didn't seem like the person who dropped you off would be coming back for you any time soon."

"Umm…no," I said bitterly. "I can say with absolute certainty that I will not be riding home with that person."

"Well, I'd offer you a ride, but I didn't drive here this morning. As I said, I'm new in town and am staying with my aunt and uncle for a few days until my apartment becomes available. I sold my old truck when I left Texas and haven't had time to shop around for a new one yet. I did call my Uncle Robert for a lift though. He should be here shortly and I'd be happy to ask him to give you a lift if you'd like?" he said hopefully and I felt my cheeks burn with happiness as I realized he didn't want to part company any sooner than was necessary.

As we stepped onto the elevator, I said, "Thanks, Jasper. If you're sure it wouldn't be any trouble, I'd appreciate it. My dad isn't working today, or I'd just hang around waiting for him to give me a ride back to school."

"I don't think it will be a problem, Edward. There's just one thing, though. My Uncle Robert is a good man, but he's pretty old fashioned and doesn't know that I'm gay," he said sheepishly. "It's not that I'm embarrassed or ashamed of my sexuality but this branch of my family tree is very conservative and I've never felt the need to stir up trouble with them while I was living so far away. I have no plans on hiding it from them now that I'm here, but I'd like to have the discussion with them before introducing them to the guy I'm interested in."

Feeling the blush color my cheeks _again_ , I mustered the courage to wink and playfully added, "You're interested in me, huh?"

He let out a loud chuckle, "Edward, while I appreciate the wink, and trust me, it was sexy as hell, I don't play games. It is not a common occurrence for me to meet someone at my place of employment and let them jerk me off in an exam room, but there is just something about you and I want to see where this could go. So yeah, I'm interested. Definitely interested."

"Me too, Jasper," I said, trying to let him know with my words how much I wanted to explore this. "I'm really just figuring things out on my end, but I'm definitely interested too. And just for the record? I've never done anything like that before in my life, and I know it was completely wrong of me to do it here of all places. I just couldn't keep my hands off of you."

He laughed again as the elevator doors opened and said quietly, "Trust me Edward. The feeling was mutual. I just have a few years on you and have learned to exercise a little more self-control in that time. Now, let's get out of here."

Grabbing my crutches from where I had rested them on the side of the elevator wall, I slowly maneuvered out into the hall and walked toward the exit with Jasper by my side. It had started to rain, of course, and Jasper asked me to wait in the lobby while he checked to see if his uncle had arrived to pick him up. I stood near the windows thinking about the day I'd had and how it had turned out so much better than I ever could have expected, especially considering how it had begun. I saw Jasper motioning to me from the other side of the exit and I made my way over to him as he came back inside to get me.

"My uncle is okay with giving you a ride, Edward. I apologize in advance, but he seems to be in a particularly foul mood. Apparently he got into an accident after he dropped me off this morning and hates driving the rental car he was given while his car is in the shop. He's just not very talkative," he said with a shrug.

"That's alright, Jasper," I said. "It's been a long day and I know I could use a little quiet on the ride back to school."

Exiting the building, Jasper put his hand on my lower back as he led me to the left where an ambulance was parked, blocking our view of the rest of the vehicles in the patient drop-off area. Walking a few steps past the ambulance, I looked up at the car and froze, causing Jasper's hand to push into my back somewhat forcefully, resulting in yet another awkward stumble forward.

The car in question was a dark gray sedan. A dark gray, generic sedan just like the one I had ridden in on the way to the hospital this morning. Except this wasn't 'just like' the car I had ridden in earlier in the day. It was _the same fucking car_. I was speechless as Jasper practically dragged me over to the car, giving me a questioning look as he opened the back door for me.

"Uncle Robert? Can you give us a hand with these crutches? This is my friend Edward that I told you about," he said. "Edward, this is my Uncle Robert. Robert Hale."

_Yep. As I said earlier….this is definitely the worst day of my entire fucking life._

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Today, I was having sex with a girl when her parents decided to come home early. Trying to run out the back door I fell and broke my ankle. Not only did her former Navy Seal father find out I was banging his little princess, he drove me to the ER, alone. FML


End file.
